


Saint Bernard 2

by Draggy_7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, he gets one, i cried so now you have to, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggy_7/pseuds/Draggy_7
Summary: You let Saint Bernard sit at the top of my driveway.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 84
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Saint Bernard 2

Tommy woke up. He woke up to a jarring bright blue sky and the smell of slightly past due candy. Tommy jumped up to his feet quickly. Patting himself down and pinching his cheeks just to check this was real.

_ There was no way that happened… right?  _

Tommy took in his surroundings. The sky was the brightest blue he had ever seen but it somehow didn’t burn his eyes. The sun was shining in the sky but didn’t really produce light or the sun was somehow shining everywhere else but the spot he was standing on. Fluffy clouds were arranged across the sky, making infinite patterns as they slowly swirled through the gorgeous sky. The breeze was just right, warm wind moved, swirling around Tommy.

It almost felt like a familiar hand was running through his hair.

Tommy looked down at the field he was currently in. The grass was white, and was softer than anything he had ever felt. However the field wasn’t just grass there were flowers. They came in every color of the rainbow and in every shape imaginable. Tommy gently picked one out of the ground, it was red and the petals were jagged at the edges. When Tommy smelled it it smelled like a familiar woody musk. Tommy almost threw it but it was that moment when Tommy realized what he was wearing.

“n-no fucking way- I”

His voice was unusually weak, barely above a whisper. He was wearing his L’manberg uniform. It was in perfect condition, like the very first day he got it. The navy blue fabric fit just right around him. He had forgotten how soft it had been. How comforting it was to have a true home. Not just a place that he lived in but people too. Jack, Fundy, Niki, Er- Eret, Tubbo… Wilbur. Tommy tucked the flower in the front pocket and started walking on forwards. The soft breeze ruffled his hair as the grass brushed against his hands. Familiar scents flowed along with the warm breeze taking him back to simpler times. 

A bark came from the grass as a familiar fluffy grey dog rushed up to him. 

“L’mandog? Is that you boy?” Tommy asked reaching down and petting it.

Again his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. But the dog seemed to hear anyway and jumped and wagged its tail happily. Panting and smiling, well as best a dog could. Tommy looked up as he saw the animals scattered about the sunny grassy field. Tommy stared open mouthed at them, every pet he had ever owned that had died was here. Not just his pets however were in the grass, every pet that was brought to the smp and died here was now frolicking in the bright white grass. He could see fungi, Henry and spirit. All happy and well.

Tommy kept walking forward L’mandog trailing right next to him. He was speechless for the first time in forever. This place was heaven wasn’t it? Tommy took a deep breath in this time the air smelled of freshly baked cake and bread. In the distance he could see something. At first he thought it was another animal but as he got closer he saw that it was too tall to be any pet that he knew of but too short to be an enderman. L’mandog rushed ahead of Tommy running towards a brunette. Tommy picked up his pace. The brunette wearing a L’manberg uniform with a yellow sweater under it. Tommy started sprinting towards the figure, hoping with all his heart that it was him. He just wanted closure, to tell him what he had accomplished. The hotel and putting the green bastard in jail. Tommy had only ever wanted to make Wilbur proud.

“Geez L’mandog what’s got you all excited about?” Wilbur said chuckling as he squatted down petting the dog and standing up just in time.

Tommy collided with him hugging Wilbur as tight as he could.

“WHAT TH-“

Wilbur paused as he realized who was hugging him. His expression turned into one of concern and a hint of sadness.

“T-Tommy? What are…? You… you shouldn’t be here. I..”

“Wilbur…” Tommy said before bursting into tears. He had no words, he had missed Wilbur so so much even more he had remembered. He just really wanted his family back. He wanted that sense of safety; that sense of home back.

“Tommy…” *sigh*

Wilbur gently wrapped his arms around Tommy running his hands through his hair. Eventually he picked Tommy up and cradled him in his arms. Singing a painfully familiar tune. Then Wilbur started singing the lyrics of the long lost song.

“My L’manberg.” Wilbur sang and Tommy answered: 

“My L’manberg.”

Together they started singing the next lyric their voices both tainted with sadness:

“I heard there was a special place where men could go and emancipate the brutality and tyranny of their rulers.”

Tommy was fully sobbing now, clutching fistfuls of Wilburs sweater as they continued the torn tune:

“Well that is real you needn’t fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Eret.”

“It’s a very big and not blown up L’manberg.”

“My L’manberg.”

Wilbur had stopped singing but Tommy continued.

“My L’man- wil?... Why aren’t you singing.”

Wilbur turned his head and looked Tommy in the eyes, he had a sad smile on his face and a certain sparkle in his eyes.

“Tommy do you know when I called L’manberg my unfinished symphony?” He asked.

“Yeah, I remember.” Tommy replied, saddened by the memory that contained those words.

“L’manberg was- Tommy; L’manberg was never my unfinished symphony. It was finished when you gained our independence tommy, and it certainly wasn’t a fucking symphony, Tommy you were my only symphony… and look at how you’ve grown! Tommy I’m proud of you, you Tommy are my piece de la resistance, my ground breaking symphony. I’m so proud of you.”

“*hic* stop ittt y-*hic* you're making me cry.” Tommy said through tears.

“Tommy I’m proud to-“ a single year ran Wilburs face. “I am proud to be your brother.”


End file.
